


We’re Alone Now. You can Kiss Me: Verse ~Private Smith~

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 18th Century, Annlett, F/M, turn amc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When Private Smith (aka Anna) and Major Hewlett finally find some alone time they decide to have a tender moment. (A starter made for @insatiablevalor)





	We’re Alone Now. You can Kiss Me: Verse ~Private Smith~

It was nearly impossible to get a few uninterrupted moments together. Especially, now that her beloved Major had taken on the role of the British Head of Intelligence and she had taken up a position in Arnold’s American Legion.

“We’re alone now. You can kiss me,” Edmund softly suggests. Even with his assurance that they were alone, Anna cast a wary gaze over both shoulders. One could not afford to be too careful in times such as these. When she was satisfied that they were truly without the accompaniment of a third party, the brunette’s army issued Brown-Bess is hurriedly discarded against the wall. Her dark-boots quietly mark time as she quickly strides across the wooden floor to his side.

Anna drapes her arms daintily around his neck and she brings herself to press against him. Her teeth slowly graze across the plump curve of her lower lip as she studies Edmund’s handsome countenance. He looked at least thirty years younger without that hideous wig. His deep eyes, though weary and wizened to the ways of the cruel world, were every bit as stunning and soft as they had been back in Setauket. 

“I take it, I have your full permission then, sir?” Anna half-teasingly murmurs, in a sultry, silvery tone. She was learning the ways of the army and made quick use of the rigidity, in the most playful manner, when in the sole company of her favorite Major. 

While they were under the constant scrutiny of others, it was incredibly difficult to restrain her feelings and affections. Even more so, since she was supposed to be a subordinate male soldier. Now that they were sans audience, Anna decides she will bathe him in the tides of her boundless endearment. The brunette slowly and cautiously backs Edmund up against his desk. “I’ve missed being able to kiss you,” she intimates, in a hushed tone.

The steady thrum of her heartbeat echoes it’s loud, jovial refrain within the confines of her ears until it nearly sounds like the firing of muskets on a battlefield. An impish smile slides across pale-rose shaded lips as she leans in for the kiss. At the very last moment, the brunette diverts her attention towards lavishing his majestic jawline. She peppers a few quick pecks there, before gracing his thinner bows and curves with her own. The first brushing of her lips against his was slow, faint, and tender. Even the most heartfelt and sincere butterfly-kisses send fiery orange sparks spraying into her soul. She doesn’t want to presume or come on to him too strong, too fast.

Her trembling fingers hesitantly start to work his scarlet coat off of his shoulders. “May, I? Sir?” She whispers playfully, against his lips. If Edmund grew uncomfortable, all he would have to do was say the word and she would stop.


End file.
